Aspects of the present disclosure herein relate to a cover glass, a manufacturing method thereof, and a display apparatus including the cover glass.
A cover glass for protecting a display panel is installed on the front surface of the display panel such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), or a light-emitting diode (LED). Specifically, the cover glass is attached and fixed on to the outer surface of the display panel so that a user may identify a user input or an output of an apparatus from the outside.
The cover glass is provided on the outer surface of the apparatus, thereby directly affecting the design of the apparatus. Accordingly, for the cover glass, attempts have been made not only for the function for protecting a display panel but also for adding various designs to the cover glass.
Typically, a transparent synthetic resin has been used as the cover glass, but there have been limitations of a color change, a low transmittance or the like. Now, tempered glass which has advantages of remarkably superior transparency and a superior strength has been developed. Thus, cover glasses made of tempered glass are used as a substitute.